Thermal imaging sensors have been available to the military and law enforcement, however, the technology to convert invisible heat energy into a visible image has been considered exotic, based on exorbitant costs and somewhat limited availability. The ungainly physical size and excessive price has limited the use of thermal imaging technology in the field to elite forces and highly specialized surveillance equipment. Recent advances in technology now allow this technology to be offered in a lower cost and smaller, lighter-weight physical unit or package. As a result, imaging sensors are used as aiming devices for standard weapons by a much larger number of individuals in the military and law enforcement. It would be advantageous, especially in military applications, to provide informational images, such as landing zone markers, road markers, signs, notices and the like, to military personal which is visible and legible only to those in possession of advanced sensor equipment. In addition, individuals equipped with thermal imaging and aiming tools may require training aides, practice targets, and the like, that will allow them to master the use of thermal imaging weapon sights.